Art of Deception
by SpartanDelta2
Summary: "I propose a trade. I will give you your brother. And in turn, you will surrender to me." When the Lost Prince returns to his frozen home, he finds a Valkryie on his throne. Does he dare to challenge one who cannot die?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: As always, I do not own Marvel or their amazing characters.**

It was, of course, mine from the start. After the devastation that Asgard had left on this sad planet, it was only too easy to claim the throne. The people had practically thrown themselves to their knees, willing to believe in any leader who might change things for the better. Even if she was a disgraced Valkryie.

The Lost Prince had been beaten by the soon-to-be King of Asgard and his Midgardian warriors. I'd watched from the perch of my throne, noting the different tactics used by both sides. My top advisors, who'd brought me the news of the battle, stood watching my apprehensively, worried that the victory would fuel the bloodlust the Golden Prince had once felt. After a few moments, I waved the view away, addressing my people.

"They are nothing. Thanos would not lend the Chitauri to anyone again after such a defeat, especially with their weakness now known by what was thought to be the smallest of the Nine Realms." They nodded, though some still looked worried. "As for Asgard, they believe there to be no threat here. Only their Watcher can see our activities, and we have given them no cause for concern. For now, we focus our efforts on our rebuilding." They nodded and I waved them away, dismissing them to their duties. I sat for a moment as they dispersed, going over what I had just seen. True, Asgard did not find us a threat, and Thanos would be keeping his activities to a minimum for now, but that left the Midgardians. At least one of their warriors had seen how vast the universe was, how…claimable. They had a history of taking what they believed they had a right to, and I worried that our Realms and planets would be their next attempted conquest.

"Your Highness." I turned to the timid voice to see a young guard. I gave him a serene smile and bit him speak with a nod. "We have an intruder. A man claiming to be the true King of Jotunheim." I blinked, my feathers rustling a bit in surprise.

"Bring him in. I wish to see the face of the man who would make such a brazen claim to my throne." The guard nodded and hurried out. I moved to lounge comfortably in my throne, tucking my wings behind me in the great seat. After a few moments, a rather pale and familiar faced strode into the throne room, looking every bit as royal as he claimed to be. He looked me over, and I could see it bothered him that I was in "his" seat. "Welcome, Loki, Son of Odin." His anger became more visible then, and he made to take another step towards me before a guard stopped him. "My apologies. I suppose you would prefer the title Son of None?" I gave an icy grin as he struggled against the guard.

"How dare you sit upon my throne? By what right do you claim leadership of Jotunheim?" He spat the words at me, and my grin faded. And here I had thought such arrogance was saved for those who were less than himself. It did not bode well for him. I stood slowly, keeping my wings tucked back away from view.

"I am Inkeri, Ruler of the people of Jotunheim. And who are you, to abandon your people, fight against them, then come to challenge for this throne?" My voice rang loud and clear, echoing through the hall with such intensity as I only use when punishing others. Several guards flinched at the sound, and he seemed to take note of this.

"I am Loki, Son of Laufey, who once sat upon that throne. It is my birthright to lead my people." His voice was resonant, though a bit quieter, and I raised a brow at his announcement. I seemed to think for a bit.

"In that case, I suppose we might be able to find a place for you. Guards." Two stepped forward, on either side of the Lost Prince. "Escort our guest to his chambers. And stay with him." I looked him in the eye. "For his protection, of course."

"You'll regret this, you mewling quim!" He spat at me, bringing an ice cold smile to my face. I shifted my wings out, giving him a view of my dusky gray wings.

"I believe, Son of Laufey, that the only regret you will face will be your own." He paled, if that were possible, and I saw a flash of the Jotun red in his eyes before he was led away. I waited until he was gone before waving one of the servant girls over. "Attend him. Stay close." I looked her in the eye. "I want to know everything he plans. Do you understand?" She nodded and I waved her away as well.

So, he had returned. I huffed. I'd be damned if he was going to take my throne from me.

**A/N: Read, rate, review friends!**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, a servant came to me with a request from Loki. He wanted an audience; well, all the more leverage for me. I sent the servant with my own message: that I would see him when next I had a moment to spare. I knew it would drive him mad, the idea that he was not a priority to me. I smiled and headed out into the city for my daily walk. It raised the people's spirits, seeing their ruler walking among them. Occasionally, a small group of children would approach, and ask questions. I would happily kneel with them and answer everyone until they were satisfied. Honestly, I never understood leaders who ruled with fear; one who was loved was less likely to be overthrown in a revolution.

The day passed quickly, and I decided it might be time to grant Loki his audience. Rather than do it in front of the court, as I'm sure he wished, I had the guards bring him to the gardens. It had been hard finding plants that would grow in the harsh climate, but the ones I had found were far ranged and exotic; some had even been brought from planets beyond the Realms. I sat on a bench and waited patiently, smoothing my hands down my skirt. After a few moments, I heard footsteps approaching and looked up in time to see the guard and the Prince turn the corner. I waved the guard away, who bowed and headed back inside.

"Please, Loki, sit." I gestured to the spot on the bench a few inches from me, and he seemed to measure my level of kindness before taking the seat. "I understand you wished to have an audience. Is there something you need?" I gave my best charming smile, and could tell I'd disarmed the Trickster. Good. There was no need for him to think I was in any way predictable.

"Well, my throne would be a nice start." He quipped, crossing his arms across his chest. Defensive. This might be easier than I thought. I chuckled lightly at the request.

"I'm afraid that wouldn't be possible. Even if I wanted to give it up, I'm not sure how loyal the people would be to you." He bristled at that and again I saw the flash of Jotun red in his gaze. "Of course, a good first step to gaining their trust would be to appear as one of them in public. Show your true self." He blinked in surprise, then turned his gaze to a nearby flower to think it over. I could see the moment he found the logic in my statement.

"I've spent my whole life looking as an Asgardian. Would I need to keep up the pretense in private?" I raised a brow at his question.

"You consider your true form a pretense?" He sighed, shaking his head.

"Not in that way. I simply mean that I have spent my entire life in this form, and to change it requires a bit more effort. The original spell was not mine, and so I cannot lift it. Simply counter it." I nodded slowly. It would make sense that one of the Asgardian royals would have placed such a spell. Knowing of the king and queen, I supposed Frigga would be too kind-hearted to make a youngling change. So Odin then.

"I am sorry to hear that. In that case, your private moments can be spent in whichever form you choose. I would well consider looking more as your Jotun self outside the walls, however." He arched a brow, meeting my gaze again. I had to admit, the form his Asgardian parents had chosen for him was well-suited for a prince.

"Outside the walls? You aren't going to keep me here?" He gave me an incredulous look, and I made sure I looked properly scandalized by the notion. He seemed to be believing it all, but it was hard to tell; many said it was foolish to lie to a God of Deceit.

"You are no prisoner here, young prince. In fact, you are a welcome guest in the courts of Jotunheim. You may come and go as you please." He studied me, searching my face for any signs of deception. I kept my gaze to his, willing my eyes to shine with nothing but innocence. I could almost see him thinking up ways he could take the throne.

"Very well. I don't suppose you would object to my asking you to dine with me this evening?" He was beginning to be as charming as any prince should be, and I was wary of it.

"I'm afraid tonight I must dine with my advisors. There are matters they feel need discussion at least once a week." I lied smoothly, giving a small, regretful smile. If he wanted me to play the part of the waif, he was going to get it…for now. "I would be honored to share a meal with you tomorrow, however." I stood in one fluid movement, straightening my skirts a bit. "I thank you for coming to me with your concerns, Prince Loki. I hope you will be so open with me in the future." I turned and headed for the palace, stopped by his touch on my arm. It took everything in my power to keep from turning and striking him there; a Valkyrie is not one to be touched. Instead, I turned with a raised brow.

"Thank you for your hospitality…Your Majesty." He gave a small bow of his head, and I made a mental note of that victory. I wondered how soon it would be that I would see him on his knees before me.

**A/N: Please enjoy. And please review! I just need to know if this needs any tweaks or anything!**


End file.
